Guild Quest
Starting from Chapter 2, the Guild Quest system is unlocked. Players can accept jobs from different clients throughout Rakenzarn. Features The type of quests can vary from a simple retrieval quest, a monster hunt quest, puzzle-based quest, and so much more. Obviously, if the quest is much harder, then the reward will be much better. Goofy is in charge of the guild jobs as she hands you the quests given by various people in Rakenzarn. Players can access the quest menu via the main menu. From the quest menu, you can see which ones are new, accepted and complete from their respective symbols. In addition, you can see what the quest is all about from its description and the rewards for completing it. However, you need to talk to your client in order to accept the given quest to complete it. Once you complete a quest, you will be given the reward. You can find the client's location from the quest menu. While most quests are optional, there are some quests that are related to the story. When the description is labelled '???' then it means that's a very important quest to complete in order to advance the story. Some quests have interesting side stories as well and they may be connected with other quests. Remember, whenever you complete a chapter, don't forget to talk to Goofy since he always gives you new ones in every new chapter. Also, be sure to talk to many people, especially those with unique sprites, as they may have quests to offer you as well. List of Quest Here are the list of quests throughout the game in chronological order. Chapter 2 Sewer Infestation Description: "We have rat infestation and the sewers and they're not just any rats, they're HUGE! The workers are not safe with them around. Somebody take them out!" Reward: 300 EXP, 500 Gs, 3 Class Boosts, 3 Lakas Armors. You can find the client at Densel Town's Town Square. You just need to clear out the sewer of giant rats. The Bronze Herb Description: "I need help finding this rare herb." Reward: 450 EXP, 400 Gs, 4 Tauriner, 3 Harana Robe, Recipe: Boneshiver E-RK-0. You can find the client at Densel Town's residential area. This is a retrieval quest; you need to find a rare herb called Lumines. You can find one at Galimus Plains. Just look for the slimes. The Watchdog Squad Description: "Three rough individuals are going around beating up people, mostly from newbie guilds. Someone needs to stop them." Reward: 1000 EXP, 1500 Gs, 2 Brute Swords. Talk to the guy at the north end of Densel Town's residential district, then fight him in the town square to initiate this quest. You'll need to gather information on the group by talking to civilians in the square, guild district and shopping district, then challenge them to fights. They may take some time to spawn, so keep at it. After they're all done, return to your house to find the location of the final fight between them. Marauder Clean-Up Description: "Bandits have been marauding my company's transports! I need you to stop them." Reward: 700 EXP, 850 Gs, 1 Storm Rod, Suki and Mitsu Farria as party members, Carol as a Support. The client is in the mansion in Sivurd Town. Talk to the employees, then attempt to meet with Adele. After gaining some new companions, head to Galimus Plains to find the bandits. You've got a number of fights on your hands once you find them. At the very end, you may have to choose between Suki and Carol or Mitsu to side with, but if you've gathered enough information and have the right mindset, maybe you can get them all. Fighter's Pride Description: "That punch-out artist has been causing a ruckus. Someone needs to put an end to his winning streaks." Reward: 600 EXP, 1500 Gs, 2 Muscle Belts, 2 Thumbing Knuckles Talk to the crowd south of Kanata's shrine to find this quest. The first round isn't too bad, but prepare for a group battle for the second round. Chapter 4 6. Lizard Scale Description: "I need some adventurers to take a Lizard Scale from a lizard folk. Can anyone do this?" Reward: 70 EXP, 400 Gs, 3 Reptin Armors. You can find the client at Sivurd Town, in front of the Greydon Institution. You need to get a Lizard Scale by defeating a Trogldyt at at the Blackwood Forest (mainly the swamp area). Be careful not to approach a Basarios by mistake. 7. Ruins Beneath part 1 Description: "Someone, help me uncover a hidden tablet at the Blackwood Forest." Reward: 80 EXP, 700 Gs, 1 Crimson Fists. You can find the client at Densel Town's entrance. You need to find hidden ruins somewhere at the Blackwood Forest. This is a puzzle-based quest as the ruins are filled with riddles. At the end of the ruins, you will face another optional boss. 8. Riddles in the Dark Description: "Someone's been giving me riddles and won't leave me alone! Somebody, please help me!" Reward: 120 EXP, 900 Gs, 3 Seeds of Intelligence. You can find the client at Densel Town's Shopping District. This is another puzzle-based quest as you need to solve the riddles from the notes. 9. Stolen Money Description: "Some thief is stealing my fortune. I simply need someone to find out who's behind it and take that scoundrel in." Reward: 120 EXP, 1200 Gs, 2 Sakador Rings. You can find the client at the large house in Sivurd Town (there should be a large man blocking the door). Once you enter the house and talk to the client, make your way back to Densel Town and to the sewer. You have to fight your way through the enemies and sneak around to reach the deepest part of the sewer. This has the appearance of Suki and Carol from another RPG Maker XP game, DIDnapper. 10. Glow Butterflies Description: "I am looking for a fellow butterfly catcher to catch those beautiful Glow Butterflies at Kolinia Woods." Reward: 100 EXP, 900 Gs, 2 Reptin Helms. You can find the client in front of the library at BlueLake Town. This is another retrieval mission albeit a harder one. The Glow Butterflies can only be found at Kolinia Woods and they can be very hard to find. Chapter 6 11. Love Letter Description: "I need someone to deliver a letter to my husband working in Riveras Village." Reward: 120 EXP, 700 Gs, 2 Blink Stones. This client is located in the southern part of the central area of Densel Town. Deliver her letter to her husband, and his reply back, to earn your reward. 13. Arachnid Plant Description: "I need someone to take an ore from a Plant Spider. You can find them in the southern Blissing Forest." Reward: 160 EXP, 1000 Gs, 1 Spider Fang You'll find this client located next to the inn in Riveras Town. If you've been diligently fighting enemies on your way here, you might have the four ores need to complete this quest. If you want to do this quick, the enemies are vulnerable to fire. 14. The Wolf Bird Description: "A monster has been scaring off my employees and my transportation. I need someone to get rid of this abomination." Reward: 200 EXP, 900 Gs, 2 Yian Wolf This client is near the entrance to Riveras Town. Once you talk to him, head to the southern part of Blissing Forest, past the poison fog, and look for a blue colored light to find the optional boss you must defeat. 15. The Rare Rabbit Description: "The rare blue-eye rabbit is spotted somewhere in Koliana Woods. I need someone to capture one." Reward: 160 EXP, 1800 Gs, 5 Emergency Revivals This client is inside Silvurd Town's restaurant. You must track down a rabbit in Koliana Woods and return it to her. As you leave, there is a moral quandary to solve. 16. Save the Dryads Description: "The Black Scar Gang are harassing the forest and threatening the Dryads! Somebody stop them!" Reward: 230 EXP, 2000 Gs, 1 Wind Blades. The Black Scar Guild is causing trouble in the northern half of the forest with their deforesting and you need to sort them out. This seemingly simple quest will become a bit more complex once you head in. This quest is unavailable until after you dispel the plague, as one of the mutated trees is blocking the way leading to the Dryads and the Black Scar Gang's areas. Important notice: this quest can only be unlocked if you complete the Stolen Money quest. 17. DragonSlayer Description: "I gotta get my hands on this dragon's scale. I need someone to go to the Blackwood Forest and slay the Forest Dragon!" Reward: 220 EXP, 2000 Gs, 2 Barrier Stones This client is within Silvurd Town's restaurant. To find the dragon, go as deep as you can in the forest to fight it. 18. Riddles in the Shadows Description: "Some creep stole my proposal ring and wanted me to play his game of riddles. I need someone to help me with this." Reward: 270 EXP, 2500 Gs, 3 Seeds of Mana This client is chilling near the town entrance. Like the previous riddle quest, you must solve a pair of riddles in order to locate the client's item. 19. One Cold Night Description: "There has been some creepy activities lately at the small cottage near the village. Can anyone check it out?" Reward: 320 EXP, 2200 Gs, 4 Seeds of Strength A Toad in Riveras Village wants to know what's up with the sounds in the Verloren Maze at night. After accepting this quest, talk to an old woman in the village to gain the key items to solving it. In the maze, keeping heading right, then up to find the source of the sounds. 20. Reel Fishing Description: "I hurt my leg during work and I can't go fishing. Can someone fish for me?" Reward: 250 EXP, 1900 Gs, 4 Water Scale Bracers This fellow is in Bluelake Town's central area. Find out what kind of fish he wants, then talk to the fisherman near the town's entrance to get started. 21. Tome of Fantasy Description: "The princess of Darbor has something I need. I want you to go to her summer castle located northeast of Riveras Village and take it back for me." Reward: 260 EXP, 2000 Gs, 1 Silver Sting You must complete at least 9 Guild Quests to unlock this quest. Go to the Green Stallion Inn at Riveras Village and stay there (it only costs 100 Gs). You'll receive a letter from a client who wants you to retrieve a book from a princess who recently arrived at the Da'fur Region. Not only will you need to fake your way into the castle, you'll need to pass an bout of initiation fights and a boss before all is said and done. 28. The Swamp Witch Description: "There has been a very strange activity at the local swamp in Blackwood Forest. Could it be that rumored Swamp Witch? Please go check it out." Reward: 300 EXP, 2000 Gs, 2 Power Souls. Miku of the Striking Star Guild offers this quest out of concern for her missing comrades. This is a boss fight quest, so gear up to take down a foe who both slings magic and resists it. 30. Hunt for the Master Emerald Description: "The Master Emerald has been shattered into pieces. Help me find them all! There should be a total of 50 pieces." Reward: 700 EXP, 4500 Gs, 1 Enerjak Armor To unlock this quest, talk to Knuckles in Riveras Village after gaining the use of Summon Cards. This is a fetch quest that will take a good bulk of the game to solve, so search high and low for those pieces. Luckily, accepting it will gain you the use of Knuckles as a Summon Card. Chapter 7 12. Pet Daycare Description: "The pets I am supposed to take care of are missing. Please help me find the pet monkey, rabbit and Chocobo." Reward: 300 EXP, 2000 Gs, 2 Sharp Stone, option to date Fabled Grimro. Talk to the Fabled Grimro in Evergreen Town's pet daycare to unlock this quest. You'll find all three pets in town, but be prepared for a fight and to shell out some cash. Completing this quest will also open the option to date Fabled later on. 22. The Twin-Headed Snake Description: "I need someone to take out a dangerous monster that's been lurking at the Blissing Forest. There's a cave somewhere in the north, it is where it lives." Reward: 300 EXP, 3000 Gs, 3 Venom Capes, Cain Argol as a party member The quest giver is in Riveras Town's inn. Head left at the entrance to the Verloren Maze to find the Aarde Cavern where the beast lurks. The enemies there can inflict poison and have specific element vulnerabilities, so watch them carefully. A new character named Cain Argol won't let you get to your target without a fight, but if you're of the right alignment and play your cards right, you can recruit him. 23. Inn of Evil Description: "People have been going missing at a newly opened Inn just southeast of Evergreen Town. Someone go there and investigate." Reward: 290 EXP, 3200 Gs, 4 Seed of Strength The client is in the northern half of Evergreen Town. Head to the inn late at night and start looking around for clues. You'll need to engage in Deduction Mode and fight a boss before this quest is over. 24. Where is my son? Description: "My son is out there looking for something that could cure me, but he has been gone for far too long. Please, someone go and take him back home." Reward: 350 EXP, 2500 Gs, 3 Barrier Stones This lady is Evergreen Town during the day. You'll need to make your way into the Kandur region's Hinode Village to find him. 25. Catch the Hen! Description: "The famed hen that can lay golden eggs is gone missing! Can someone catch her? I warn you, she's pretty fast for a hen." Reward: 250 EXP, 3500 Gs, 5 Seeds of Dextality The client is in Riveras Town's inn on the second floor. You'll find the hen outside of town pretty easy, but you can't catch her unless Kyuu's AGI stat is up to snuff. And no, you can't send Sonic to do this quest for you. Chapter 9 26. The EverGreen Curse Description: "The warrior's crypt has to be somewhere in Da'Fur. Let's find it and get his weapon!" Reward: 500 EXP, 4000 Gs, 1 Wolfsbane. Axel is geared up for a new weapon in this quest. Visit EverGreen Town at night and explore the cemetery to get where you need to. Be prepared for an endurance battle for your prize. 27. The Beyond Description: "I don't know why, but I must return to the Lost Tower immediately. There is something that I must do there." Reward: 500 EXP, 4000 Gs, 1 13th Lament. Cain Argol needs to return to the tower to uncover some disturbing images. However, a new foe with a playing card motif has decided he doesn't want anyone interfering with his own business there. 29. The Black Scepter Description: "Listen up and listen carefully. I need you to go to the mysterious tower at Da'fur region and find the black scepter. It is crucial to my sche-I mean, just got get it for me!" Reward: 300 EXP, 2500 Gs, 1 Shine Orb. Metallia gives you this quest if you beat her during the Swamp Witch quest. You'll also need to have cleared or be engaged in Cain's quest to access it. Have Lily in the party to find the item you need. 32. The Spell and the Potion Description: "I need two important things: a spell book and a potion. You can't find them easily, so start searching in other places. This is the final step for my-Okay, stop reading this and get moving, dammit!" Reward: 400 EXP, 5000 Gs, 4 Holy Drops, Metallia as a Summon Card. Metallia's second quest if you completed the prior one. The book is located in an Equestria library while the potion is held by warrior monks in Kandur. 34. Tag Rumble Description: "I need someone to join the tag-team matches as my partner." Reward: 500 EXP, 3000 Gs, 2 Seeds of Strength, Reiko Hinomoto as a party member. Reiko needs a strong, qualified partner for the matches in Nesfor. After watching her first match, talk to her at Level 25 with at least 20 Quests completed. Win the following 2vs2 matches. 35. Behind the Facade Description: "The secret chamber is hidden somewhere within the countess' mansion in Da'Fur. I need an adventurer to get whatever is inside the chamber and bring it back to me." Reward: 600 EXP, 5000 Gs, 4 Shingetsu Guards. Time for a little breaking and entering, but it's clear that things aren't quite as simple as they seem when another plot is uncovered. Suki and Carol will be involved in this quest and how you treated them last time will have a bearing on what happens during the course of events. Adventures in Equestria Part 1 31. Star Sapphires Description: "Can anypony help me? We kinda need 3 Star Sapphires and they're super rare." Reward: 350 EXP, 3000 Gs, 3 Resist Stones. Derpy Hooves needs to make up for an injured delivery pony. The item in question can be obtained from foes in the Lost Tower. 33. Missing Heartstring Description: "Nopony has seen Lyra Heartstrings lately and we're getting more worried about her. Please, help and find her." Reward: 450 EXP, 4000 Gs, 2 Blink Stones. Now Derpy needs help finding a missing pony. Talk to Sweetie Drops to get a lead, then examine Lyra's house, the abandoned home, the Ponyville residents and the library until Kyuu has deduced what's going on. Prepare for a boss fight before all is said and done. Chapter 10 36. Demon Hunt - Valefar Description: "The demon, Valefar, is tempting several people at Silvurd Town. Stop him before anyone gets falsely accused!" Reward: 500 EXP, 1000 Gs, 3 Seeds of Intelligence. Time to go demon hunting. Find the poor accused guy at Silvurd Town to learn how the demon works, then start examining the town for someone suspiciously greedy. Note: Quests 36 through 40 are all given at once from the monks at Hinode Village. 37. Demon Hunt - Forneus Description: "The demon, Forneus, is somewhere in Bluelake Town, granting the wish of a poor man. Investigate it." Reward: 500 EXP, 1000 Gs, 2 Seeds of Dextality. Head to Bluelake Town to find the demon right away. You won't fight it, but you'll have to search the town and fight the one who took care of it. 38. Demon Hunt - Solas Description: "The demon, Solas, is aiding an assassin with extensive knowledge of poison. Get to EverGreen Town and stop him before someone dies!" Reward: 500 EXP, 1000 Gs, 3 Seeds of Life. Another possessing demon is on the loose. Go to the Knight's HQ in EverGreen Town to learn the situation and begin looking for someone who shouldn't be there. 39. Demon Hunt - Malphas Description: "The demon, Malphas, is aiding a rouge guild in Riveras Village with strange artifacts. See what they are planning." Reward: 500 EXP, 1000 Gs, 3 Seeds of Mana. A demon handing out freebies. Go to the mayor's house and watch the scene there unfold to get the location of the demon. 40. Demon Hunt - Beleth Description: "The demon, Beleth, is causing havoc in Nesfor. Be careful, he is one powerful demon." Reward: 500 EXP, 1000 Gs, 3 Seeds of Strength. Head to Nesfor. 43. Rika - Forbidden Rescue Description: "My friend was holding something important to me before she was taken away. It is imperative I have it back as soon as possible. Infiltrate the Contamination Zone and rescue her." Reward: 1000 EXP, 5000 Gs, 4 Kuzon Armor. This is a plot-required quest. Once you're in Goka City, head to the north to learn of your target's whereabouts. You'll need to do some search-and-rescue and fight off a boss to complete this one. 44. Rika - Unnatural Occurances Description: "Something strange is going on at the local hospital. I fear something bad will happen if left unchecked. Go to that hospital and investigate." Reward: 1000 EXP, 5000 Gs, 5 Silver Raizer. A hospital in a deranged town...that can't be good. This is the second plot-required quest of the chapter. Examine the area as Kanata takes care of the ghosts, then head down to find the one controlling them. Depending on your route into Kandur, there might be some surprises waiting for you. 45. Hidden Magic Description: "I need this spellbook that belonged to an old wizard. It won't be easy, the lab is hidden and filled with traps. Help me retrieve it." Reward: 1500 EXP, 4000 Gs, 1 Windweaver. Atossa is gunning for a power-up. Meet her contact in Nesfor, then head to Blackwood Forest. You'll have some puzzles of color-changing and emblem matching to deal with before fighting a boss that will push your knowledge of status effects. 46. Breach Description: "My coworkers are acting really odd lately, even my old buddy. I have a very bad feeling something bad's about to happen. I need you to investigate and find out what's really going on." Reward: 1350 EXP, 3000 Gs, 1 Bonestriker, Ruby Rose as a party member, Yang Xaio Long as Support. A concerned guard of the Makai Coliseum will offer you this quest. Find his missing buddy and he'll help you spot the impostor staff before you learn the real problem going on. You'll get a new party member and have a boss to fight to finish this off. 47. Deep Mind Description: "Jeane is still in a deep coma. I have a bad feeling this ain't over just yet. Can't you and Metallia do something and save her? Are you supposed to enter her mind or something?" Reward: 1700 EXP, 4000 Gs, 2 Phalas Lance. This is a follow-up to Mitsuba's Ultra Boss. Equip Metallia as your Summon Card and head into Jeane's mind. You'll have to fight off a boss to save the day. 48. The Bouncer Description: "Local ruffians are causing trouble at the restaurant and my job is on the line. Somebody, please somebody! I need a strong, tough guy and keep those scoundrels away from the restaurant!" Reward: 1450 EXP, 3500 Gs, 3 Life Beads. Playing guard here. Survive a three-round set of battles to complete this quest. 49. Boys of Justice Description: "Some jackasses are beating up guild folks. Most of my fellow guild members were injured and we were told to lay low. I need you to take care of those bastards." Reward: 1000 EXP, 2500 Gs, 4 Somas. Some mooks are honing in on your job. You've got to take down five punks in five locations to finish off this quest. 51. The Quest for Babes Description: "I need you to retrieve a rare book from a rich boy, but he won't trade unless he gets to see a beautiful lady. See if you can find one." Reward: 2500 EXP, 4000 Gs, 5 Dragon Tears. Time to bust out the charm. Place some adult women in your party or Support, then meet with the man your client refers you to. 52. My Lost Child Description: "I want to spend some time with my son...I have not seen him for years since he left for another continent." Reward: 4000 EXP, 2500 Gs, 1 Tetsuyama. An old man wants to reconcile with his son. You won't be going looking for the kid, as he'll mistake Kanata for him. Be prepared for a sudden fight along the way. 53. Loan Overdue Description: "Someone keeps calling me and said that my loan payment was overdue, but I don't know any loan! They even have the balls to threaten me if I don't pay up. Somebody, help me!" Reward: 2000 EXP, 4000 Gs, 4 Spirit Drinks, 3 Seeds of Strength. This one is short and easy. Talk to the client twice, then beat up her debtors to save the day. 54. The Lucky Outlaw Description: "Some prick ran off without even paying his meal. Strangely enough, things happen and we failed to catch him. We need someone bring this guy alive! No bodies allowed." Reward: 4000 EXP, 4000 Gs, 2 Lucky Medallions. There's a punk in Densel Town who's skipping the check. His super luck means you won't be able to nab him unless you know someone with equally great luck on your side. 55. Guild Murders Description: "Someone killed, mutilated and posed the body in town. I need you to investigate the murder and bring in the killer." Reward: 3500 EXP, 5000 Gs, 4 Seeds of Agility, 3 Seeds of Intelligence. Again with the serial killings. You'll be going from crime scene to crime scene across the continent, examining bodies and finding clues. You won't be able to finish this one fully until after you've completed the two plot-required quests Rika gives you. 63. Friends Separation Description: "I'm worried about my friends at home after what happened. Can we go to Goka City and find them? The last time I saw my friends were Asahina and Touko. Can we look for them?" Reward: 1500 EXP, 4000 Gs, 1 Windweaver. Makoto Naegi is worried about his pals. Head to the location you're shown and have someone with lock-picking experience with you to get in. 65. Resort-Style Search Description: "I can't find Rollie anywhere and I still have to work. Can you help me find my pet cat? Thanks!" Reward: 3500 EXP, 9000 Gs, 5 +Luck Helmets, Milfeulle as a Date option. Milfeulle needs her cat tracked down. Put Nowa in the party and start asking the other cats for clues. 66. Beyond Nightmare Description: "????" Reward: ???? Frank West will contact you about this plot-required quest after you've fulfilled RIka's plot quests. NOTE: More quests will be added in the later versions. Category:Feature